The Black Cherry Blossom
by CrimsonVampireFreak
Summary: Sakura as a child lost everyone in her clan, but she was rescued by Orochimaru and followed him in his footsteps to avenge her family but this is not a normal story for the Cherry Blossom, she is to become the next host of her beloved father. but is love going interfere with her plan? Only time will tell its story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Orochimaru was walking down a narrow hallway that was barely lit with candles with his assistant Kabuto at his side. They were heading to the training grounds to check on a special person. As they came to a door that led outside, they open the door and head to a train ground in the forest. They tree hopped for a few minutes until they came up to a clearing where a young girl was training with a boy named Kimimaro. When they landed in the clearing, the two children stopped hand-hand combat training and bowed toward Orochimaru.

They stood up as Orochimaru came up to them and says, "Hello children, how is training coming along?"

"It is coming along great Orochimaru-sama." replied both of the children.

Orochimaru kneels in front of the girl says, "Sakura-chan do u want to become our village's next kage?"

She replies, "Yes I do Orochimaru-sama why do u ask?"

"I asked Sakura-chan because I'm going to give a gift to help you."

He leans over her to shoulder and neck meet and bites gently and lets go of her, Sakura gasps in pain and almost doubled over in pain but Orochimaru catches her before she falls and picks her up bride style and carries her back to their home. Kabuto followed with Kimimaro, who was slightly angry with his master but was happy for Sakura in a way because she now could have revenge on that certain person and become the Kage of Sound.

* * *

Sakura is 12 years old and has three goals which are: one, kill a certain someone two, become the Kage of Sound and three, well you find out later on.

Sakura has cherry blossom colored hair and emerald green colored eyes and beautiful pale skin. Sakura had a terrible childhood until Orochimaru came along, she was in the clan named Haruno, her parents were wonderful and caring people and as the rest of the clan but disaster struck the clan of Haruno.

It was a calm, beautiful day, and Sakura and her parents were outside in the cherry blossom garden, having a picnic. Sakura's mother had fiery red hair with emerald green eyes and was a little over average height of 5'7 with athletic body. Her father had platinum blonde hair with ocean blue-green eyes and was a tall man, about 6'3, with swimmer's build. Sakura was running from her father while her mother watched from the picnic blanket. Suddenly, a group of ninjas in black cloaks jumped out of the trees and one approached the family, Sakura's parents were already in defense position with her behind them and were ready for a attack.

The man stopped a few feet away from them and said,"Kiyoshi Haruno and Izumi Haruno are to be put to death as well as the clan under the order of Konoha Hokage and Head Elder Council because of accuation of betrayal by helping an enemy village during the Chuunin Exams. Please come quietly and we won't have to get serious with unnecessary blood spill."

The Haruno family did not move at all and did not say anything to them. The man who had spoken was tall, strong body built, silver hair and was in his early twenties or late teens, one black eye and his left eye was covered by his headband and his name is Kakashi Hatake the "Copy Cat Ninja."

Kakashi sighed and said, "I guess we have to do this the hard way then."

He signaled the others to attack Kiyoshi and Izumi. They took off at them and they were taken out easily in a few seconds. So, Kakashi got ready to attack them both head on. Kakashi took off at them, the fight was long, but Sakura's parents perished under the chidori technique, with Sakura watching it all happen right in front of her very own eyes. Sakura watched Kakashi pick up her dead parents bodies, Kakashi with sharigan still showing looked at Sakura from where he was standing and turned around and left her there by herself with dead ninjas around her. Sakura was in shock until a few minutes after Kakashi left her.

She finally awoke from the shock, and everything came down on her right then and she was angry, sad at the same time. She sat there mourning for parents death then she heard movement in the bushes in front of her so she got up and moved toward the bushes. She pushed the bushes out the way so she could see and she saw a man with long black and yellowish-green snake-like eyes and had a paper white face with some type of purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. He was tall, very tall compared to herself but anyway she studied the man. The man finally noticed he was being stared at by a little pink haired girl. He noticed there was a little splash of blood on her clothes and she looked lost and scared. He moved toward the little girl, then he noticed the dead bodies of ninjas but did not say anything to frighten the girl. Sakura moved away from him and Orochimaru heard her little voice shaking with fear.

"W-w-who are you?"

He replied, "My name is Orochimaru and I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

"Really?" she said with uncertainty

"Yes my dear."

She slowly got up and walked with caution toward him and took his hand that he had held out for her to take.

"What is your name little one?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

They started to walk to a path to a base that Sakura didn't know was out here.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I was out on a picnic with my parents but we were attacked by Konoha ninja and the leader killed my parents and left afterwards and here I am now."

"Oh I'm sorry my dear but would you like to stay with me and I can help you with your revenge and everything. I will give anything you want."

"Anything I want…Ok I will stay with you and you help me with my revenge."

"Perfect, well we are heading to my home. I hope you will like where we are going to live." Orochimaru and Sakura disappeared in smoke as he transported them to his home. And then this where we left off…

_AN: this came to me a few months ago and I got permission to write this for =GaarasBabe's pic "Orochimaru's Host: Sakura" on deviantart well I hope u enjoyed it._

_Review please I want to hear yalls opinion (yes im from the south thats why I sound weird)._

_Well I will update soon as I can im slow when comes to typing stories. ^^"_

_AN: I updated this prologue, i edited the whole thing._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up in a queen size bed with dark crimson sheets and a black comforter. She sat up slowly because her body was so sore it hurt to breathe. She figured out she was in her father's room. The door opened, someone came in, and it was Orochimaru. He was carrying a tray of food; it had a bowl of cereal, an orange with a cup of hot tea. Sakura tried to bow but her body wouldn't let her.

"You should not try to push yourself like that my dear."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

He slowly walked toward the bed and gently set the tray on the bed in front of her and sat on the end of the bed.

"You do know what you have received from me."

"Yes I do, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good also you don't have to call me that we are alone now."

"Okay thank you father."

"Your welcome my dear."

"So what am I going to do now that I have the curse seal, Father?"

"I will train you how to control it and you can become stronger with it at your disposal and your clan's abilities too, you will be unstoppable, no one will be in your way in revenge or becoming our village's next Kage."

"I can't wait to get started, Father." She said with a dark smirk, she began to eat her breakfast after she finished her last sentence.

"By the way, Father, How long was I out."

"Only a couple of days."

"Oh Okay."

"But someone has been waiting for you to wake up, I'm sure you know who that is."

"Oh really now, well when he is up please tell him to come here if you don't mind father."

"Of course not my dear, I will let him know you are awake." And with that he stood up and left with a quick 'good-bye' and Sakura was left alone to finish her breakfast.

Sakura just finished her make-up and dressing herself with clean clothes which consisted of a white robe like shirt with dark red mesh shirt under the robe shirt with long black pants with a purple rope/belt that Orochimaru has. With those clothes she had the traditional black shinobi shoes but hers had a heel on them. She also had black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and her sound headband in black. Her nails were purple so that they matched the rest of her outfit. Her make up consist of black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Her hair had grown as the years gone by; it was down to bottom of her shoulderblades, with collarbone-length bangs. There was a knock on the door and Sakura said come in. And in came Kimimaro in normal outfit.

"Good Morning, Saku-Chan."

"Good Morning, Kimi-Kun, You were worried about me while I was unconscious, that's what I had heard from someone. Am I right, Kimi-Kun?"

"Yes I was worried about you, you received the curse seal what did you think I was going to do."

"I know that, but you are like a brother to me." "I care about you know that and I don't want you hurt is all."

"I can not afford to be weak, so I won't get hurt Don't worry."

Kimimaro walked toward her and hugged her with all he could; Sakura returned the hug with just as much.

"Well you should be heading toward the training grounds. We have to train today." Said Kimimaro,

"Yes we should, let's go."

They walked out of her father's room and headed down the hallways to outside training grounds. Once outside, they started to warm-up, then spared for a little and practiced new techniques.

A few hours later, Sakura was walking to her room to get a nice hot relaxing bath and a good nights rest. As she walked up to her door, she opened her door and walked inside. It was dark in her room so she lit a candle, as the candle burned brightly; it lit up the whole room but just enough to see where you were walking. There was a dark figure sitting on her bed.

Sakura walk toward the figure said, "What do you want?"

"Saku-chan don't you like me since I'm your medic."

"Kabuto, get out now." Said Sakura in a dark emotionless voice.

"Why so cold Saku-chan?" said Kabuto,

"Just because you're my father's most trusted shinobi doesn't mean I have to like you , Kabuto , now get out of my room."

Kabuto finally gave up and left her alone, ever since she came here Kabuto will not leave her alone and she just about had it with him. After Kabuto left, Sakura waited till he was a good 100 meters away from her room, she headed to the bath with clothes she picked up and went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Sakura put down her clothes on the sink and turned on the bath with hottest water would come out and stripped herself of her clothes and slid into the hot water and started to wash her hair then her body.

A little while later she came out the bathroom in her pajamas and climbed in bed then there was a knock at the door, Sakura slowly got out of bed and opened the door and Kimimaro was standing outside of her room. Sakura stepped away from the door to let him in. Kimimaro came in to her room and sat her bed.

"What's wrong Kimi-kun?"

"Nothing…."

"You sure?"

Kimimaro nodded and just ssat down on her bed. Sakura walked over to her bed and sat next to him. He turned suddenly and got a serious look

"Why was Kabuto in your room?"

"I don't know but I am just about to murder him in his sleep. Is that why you are here?"

"Uh... maybe."

Sakura just smirked knowingly at him, said, "Yeah, okay any way I need sleep so you need to get out and go to bed. Now get."

Kimimaro just stared at her for a moment then got up and left her room.

To be cont.

_AN: i reedited this one too, please review and throw me so feedback. _

_I will update soon as possible i am having some problems with writing right now and now i have lost all my docs for stories, so bare with me._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Member

Months later Sakura and Orochimaru just finished working with curse seal, until Kabuto came to speak to Orochimaru. Kabuto waited for Orochimaru to step away, told him of the good news.

"Orochimaru-sama, the next host is ready for the curse seal, the Chunnin Exams are getting ready to start. Sasuke Uchiha will be participating in this examination."

Orochimaru grinned manically, and turn to Sakura.

"Sakura, I have to get ready for my next step of the plan, please behave while Kabuto and I are gone to Konoha."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

Sakura bowed and left to her room, Kabuto followed Orochimaru to the labs to pick up the 'teams' for the exams.

* * *

3 Weeks Later:

Sakura had returned from her extended training trip in the mountains. She had decided to go to the mountains by herself for some training without being disturbed. She was already better with the curse seal, she has a third stage to use in her disposal.

Sakura was on her way to her room for a hot shower, when she heard some commotion down the hall near her father's room. She quickly walks down to the door, and walks into the room.

She stopped right at the foot of the bed where her father lay with his arms dead, she just stared for a while. Orochimaru watched her, then spoke up.

"Blossom, I lost my arms to the Hokage, but he lost his life doing so. I will have my arms back, I have finally got my host to complete my goals for now. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh and Sakura…I have mission for you for next 4 years you going to spend time with a friend of mine, who is going to train you while I get my next host ready."

Sakura nodded, and left the room to pack for her long mission. While packing Kabuto snuck his way in the room.

"You know Sakura, Orochimaru-sama forgot to mention some details. Unfortunately, Kimimaru did not survive his illness, and all the sound of four are gone as well. I hope you understand that they were just pawns in the plans. Don't hate him for that."

Sakura appeared behind Kabuto, and grabbed him in a choke hold. He started struggling to break free but froze when she started whispering in his ear.

"If you want to live beyond this point I would not push my limits with comments like that, I will not hesitate to end your existence. I have already received that information and dealt with it accordingly. Watch your step, Kabuto it may be your last."

She let him fall to the floor and he got up left. Sakura finished packing for her trip and went to say goodbyes. As she left the base, she started crying for Kimimaro, she had lied when she said she already knew about him dying. She stopped crying, she started think about what to do with Kabuto when she came back from her mission.

'I will take care of him, I have feeling he will fail helping my father. First I must prepare my self for my next teacher, her name is Tsunade, and she is very hard find unless your Orochimaru-sama.'

With that she continued her journey to find the Great Slug Sannin, Tsunade.

To be cont.

_AN: I have finally updated for all my readers so here it is, feedback is wanted, well i hope enjoyed._

_I hope to update 'Shadow Scarlet' soon as well wish me luck._


End file.
